A place with you
by TwilightObsesion
Summary: Michelle Staymoon llega a Forks con su papá luego de un pasado oscuro y una verdad que nunca se borrará,pero lo que ella no sabe es que Edward C. estará al pendiente de todo.¿Como terminarán? PROTAGONISTAS INMORTALES.
1. Sueño

Disclaimer: Algunos personajes son de Stephenie Meyer pero ella me los ha prestado un rato para escribir y divertirme un poco con ellos ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cap.1 . EL sueño .

Michelle PDV :

A las 3:30 de la madrugada logro ver una sombra moviéndose rápidamente del balcón de habitación hasta la mesa de peinar , entonces aparece .

Es una chica de tez Albina , ojos negros y cabello largo , brillante y liso y este momento se encuentra peinándolo tranquilamente , como si esta no fuera mi habitación , como si ese no fuera mi cepillo y como si yo no existiese . Era Drinah , la encargada.

Me paro de la cama restregando mis ojos y agarrando a Penny (Mi osito de peluche) de una manito.

-Disculpa , ¿Qué necesitas? –Digo, estropeando su hora de peinado.

-Soy Drinah, fue a mi quien me mandaron , ya sabes , el pedido – Dijo , refiriéndose a un asunto algo complejo .

-Lo se -Dije , mirando mis pies y mis manos .

Pasaron algunos minutos y el silencio procedía, hasta que ella puso el peine encima de la mesa y se dirigió hasta mi .

-Ciertamente yo no hubiera aceptado esa propuesta , ¿Qué no conoces las cosas que esto implica?- Dijo , podía sentir su ira almacenándose en su cuerpo. Yo solo quede callada , esperando a que hiciera lo que tenia que hacer , matarme o mejor dicho solo quitarme el alma .

-Tu alma es lo más sagrado que tienes ,es la que te deja morir si lo deseas , hasta es mas importante que tus dones , si dejas que te quite la vida solo pertenecerás a él – Dijo , asqueada por la idea de que mi alma vaya a pertenecer a él , es decir , Victor. ¿Pero de que hablaba? , Victor me prometió que seria libre de hacer lo que quisiera

-Pero el dijo que era libre de hacer lo que quisiera y usar mis poderes como quiera- Le dije , aclarándole pacientemente que ella estaba confundida .

-Es porque solo será en esta vida , cuando desees ir al cielo con Dios , no podrás .Tendrás que pasar un muy largo "Para siempre" en el infierno , con él, y solo por quieres que tu estúpido padre vuelva a la vida , por eso darás tu alma , ¿pero sabes algo? , estuve revisando su historial y no es nada agradable –Dijo , tratando de hacerme cambiar de idea. Yo era bastante tranquila , pero este era mi problema , no de ella .

-¡¿Sabes que?! ,¿Porque no solo haces tu trabajo? , el cual es quitarme el alma y listo.

-Si eso es lo que deseas … -Dijo , mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados . Sacó un puñal y caminó a donde me encontraba .

_ Este sería mi fin , Pero solo por ti , papá .Todo para que puedas volver a la vida_ -Pensé ,cerré mis ojos y me encerré en los recuerdos de cuando mi papá y yo éramos felices , subíamos las colinas , montábamos bicicletas y cuando el murió , ese recuerdo me atacó ferozmente y me derrumbó en un abismo , y allí sentí el puñal clavándose en el lado derecho de mi pecho , en el puesto donde esta mi corazón , que en su toque retumbó y latió ferozmente tratando de zafarse del dolor , pero mi pequeño corazón no pudo con tanto y al final se destruyó , sentía revivir mis sentidos se intensificaban y mis dones se avivaban para darle paso a otros nuevos y mas poderosos , en unos segundos todo terminó y ya no estaba nadie en la habitación . Era inmortal .

**Fin del sueño.**

Soy Michelle Staymoon tengo 16 años desde hace 9 años (Soy Inmortal y tengo dones) , Soy de tez realmente albina y suave , tengo la cara en forma de corazón y mi pelo es "perfecto" -como dirían mis amigas- Es perfectamente rizado y amarillo , mi cuerpo es igual al de cualquier niña de 16 años , en plena etapa de Adolescente , solo que yo a diferencia de ellas estaré estancada toda la eternidad en este cuerpecito . Por lo cual necesito comportarme como tal , una adolescente, teniendo en realidad 25 años .Eso que conté alla arriba en un sueño del día en el cual me quitaron el alma . Este sueño lo tengo CADA DÍA , y es tan vivido que despierto con lagrimas en mis ojos y fiebre , pero lo que importa en verdad es que tengo a mi papá aquí conmigo, luego de aquí no se que pasará con mi vida.


	2. Forks y ¿Otro inmortal?

Cap.2:

Mi papá y yo nos acabamos de mudar a Forks , un pequeño pueblecito donde por lo que veo en pensamientos de la gente siempre esta nublado y/o lloviendo .

He ido a la primaria varias veces y mi papá me ha enseñado mucho de lo que sabe en todos estos años , así que ya no necesito la escuela. Mi papá es profesor de bachiller y le dieron un puesto de maestro en el pequeño colegio de Forks y yo me encontraba alistándome para acompañar a mi padre .

Opte por ponerme unos Jeans a modo de tubito y un franela morada, no era exactamente algo formal ,a decir verdad era casual . Me coloqué un pequeño broche en mi amarillo cabello , mis zapatillas y bajé las escaleras para encontrarme con mi padre.

-Tan linda como siempre- Dijo , Abrazándome y dándome un beso en la cabeza

Llegamos a el colegio y nos dirigimos al aula de clases , esperaba encontrarme con puros chiquillos adolescentes con hormonas alborotadas , entré con mi papá a el aula de clases y todos los chicos empezaron a silbar . Yo , haciendo caso omiso de su inmaduro comportamiento me concentre en un olor que resaltaba ante los demás , nunca había estado en presencia de otro inmortal , pero mi instinto me advertía , busqué entre todos los adolescentes que me miraban con lujuria y me encontré con una mirada de ojos dorados , el dueño de aquella mirada frunció el ceño .

Me senté en la silla que estaba al lado de mi padre , aun mirando a este par de ojos dorados . Decidí rebuscar entre su mente .

INTERESANTE . Se llamaba Edward Anthony Masen Cullen ,Todos sus recuerdos eran de dolorosos y errados . Seguí rebuscando y ví recuerdos de él mismo bebiendo sangre de animales con su otro grupo de gente , a los que el en sus recuerdos llamaba familia , seguí rebuscando y me encontré con muchos otros detalles , El era vampiro y que tenía el don de leer las mentes ,¡Ja! , un solo don , pero no me iba a arriesgar , así que puse mi escudo mental.

A veces , este don me ponía de mal humor porque solo podía ver recuerdos en la mente de los demás , no podía ver lo que pensaban en el presente y justo en el momento , a menos que el me invitara a su mente , era muy fácil, si tan solo pensaba en mi ya tenia acceso libre , podía ver su pasado , presente y futuro que el creara en su mente, es decir , si veían a una chica , su mente creaba automáticamente un "futuro" con ella .

La mayoría de los chiquillos que había aquí no paraban de pensar en mi, así que podía ver cada cosa que pensaban y casí todos se imaginaban su futuro mental conmigo en muchas variedades , pero una de las mentes captó mi atención fue la del chico vampiro solo pensaba en que era y porque ya no podía leer mis pensamientos y solo veía una nube negra en mi mente . Decidí comunicarme con él , así que baje mi escudo protector .

_Se lo que eres,_ pensé .

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y un pequeño gruñido salió de su interior.

_Mejor dime , ¿Qué eres tu?,_ pensó el , su voz en mi interior sonaba neutra igual a todas. Una voz mental.

Esbocé la sonrisa más hipócrita que tenia , esto le sorprendió mucho y pensé, _Digamos que soy…¿como de tu especie?_-Sus ojos se volvieron a abrir de par en par y frunció el ceño , iba a hablar pero le interrumpí , sabiendo que su pensamiento iba dirigido a lo vampirico –_Eh, no , no soy vampiro. Pero si inmortal ._

Subí mi escudo protector solo para dejarlo con mil dudas . En realidad no había notado lo guapo e inteligente que era _propio de un inmortal _,pensé. Tenía unos admirables ojos dorados su piel era tan pálida como la mía , era alto y su cabello era color caramelo .

-¿Señor Edward Cullen?- Dijo mi padre , tomando la lista .

-Presente- Dijo , mirándome fijamente con sus ojos entrecerrados . Su voz era como el terciopelo y las campanillas, pero al mismo tiempo la voz mas masculina que había escuchado, me quede embobada y moví levemente la cabeza para deshacerme de esto.

El día pasó sin novedades luego de eso y papá y yo nos fuimos a casa muy tarde ya que tuvo que asistir a una reunión de profesores.

Llegué a la casa, eran las 10 pm y estaba muy cansada de tener que usar tanto mis dones hoy en el salón así que me acosté a dormir y rápidamente caí en el sueño de cada noche. **(N.A: El del Capítulo anterior).**

Desperté sudada y con lagrimas secadas en mi cara como todas las mañanas , simplemente fui y lave rápidamente mi cara y bajé a desayunar.

-Hola Despeinada- Dijo mi padre, burlonamente.

-Es que acabo de despertar- Dije, cuando había terminado de comer.

-Lo _sé_, anda a prepararte que nos tenemos que ir a el colegio de Forks- Mis ojos se abrieron asombrada.

-¿En verdad dejarás que vaya contigo?.

-Solo si me ayudas con esos Chiquillos- Dijo, guiñándome un ojo .

-¡Claro que si! , iré a prepararme- Subí a la habitación y cerré la puerta de esta .

Luego de bañarme salí a vestirme pero no estaba decidida , entre una camisa azul claro o una blanca.

_Por cierto, ¿Que color le gustará a Edward? eso no lo ví en su mente,_ pensé. ¡Ugh! ¿Esa había sido yo? , no podía creer que acabara de pensar semejante estupidez.

Me decidí llevar algo mas dulce hoy, un vestido tipo Taylor Swift blanco.

Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento de el colegio, pude oler a Edward ,voltee a todas las direcciones y lo encontré recostado en un volvo plateado pero cuando notó que lo vi empezo a cominar en direccion de la entrda del colegio .

-¿Que pasa Ells?-Me preguntó mi padre .

-Nada.

El se dió cuenta de que ocurría algo , pero decidió no preguntar.

Cuando entré al salón todos los instantáneamente subí mi escudo. Silbidos empezaron de nuevo, la única diferencia es que ahora Edward miraba con cara de asesino a todos los chicos.

-Elle, ¿Podrías repartir estas guías a la clase?- Preguntó mi padre.

-Claro-Dije rápidamente

Empecé a entregar las hojas a todos los chiquillos que me veían con cara "sexy", solo lograban asquearme y sus pensamientos tampoco eran nada pulcros. Pero cuando me di cuenta de que Edward pensaba en técnicas de como matar a Mike Newton , un chico que me acababa de susurrar:

-¿Así que Elle es tu nombre, preciosa?, huh - Dijo Mike, tratando de ser sexy.

Edward me mandaba miradas de reojo y trataba de calmar su molestia , ya que el no entendía porque se sentía así de enojado. Pensaba el una y otra vez.

Decidí que era mejor eliminar sus pensamientos, y así lo hice. Cuando miré hacia su asiento el me miraba con ojos profundos y confusos y mis ojos cayeron enredados en los suyos ... como si solo una mirada suya pudiera hacerme caer en un abismo. Oh dios, ¿que me pasaba?.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

English : You can read this in spanish? :O Really Thnkks ^^ You do like it?I hope that! I'm sorry if it's so short or skimpy! I will try update coming soon ^^ Would be great know do you think about this! you can stay Anonimous if you don't have a login :) It's my first fanfic , that's emotion^^ What do you give me now? , congratulation or bad lucky ?.

Chiicas espero que les guste muchisisisisimoo! :D me importa su opinion sobre esto! :) Please , Opinen


	3. Charla Familiar

**DISCLAIMER: Algunos de los personajes son de nuestra querida Stephenie Meyer, pero ella los presta para divartirnos un poco.**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Llegamos a casa y mi padre comenzó a revisar las guias que había entregado mientras yo subía las escaleras totalmente exhausta de usar tanto mis dones. Me asee y acosté a dormir , aterrorizada por la pesadilla que empezaba a dibujarse poco a poco en mi mente.

EDPDV:

Aquel día en clases había sido totalmente exhausto. ¿Por qué pensaba en varias maneras de matar a Newton cuando le coqueteo a Michelle?.¿Porque ella producía ese cosquilleo que solo Bella había podido lograr en mi?.

-¿Por qué tan solo hermanito?- Me distrajo Alice, sentándose a mi lado en el gran tronco de madera donde me encontraba.

-Solo… pensando.

Ella bufó y rodo sus ojos dorados.

-¿Edward pensando?, vamos, ¡pero que raro!- Bufó sarcásticamente.

-¿A que viniste Alice Cullen?-Le gruñí en broma.

-Vamos Edward, solo quería pasar un tiempo contigo y- Le corté , diciendo: -Enserio, ¿Qué pasa?.

-Es que yo tuve… una visión hoy en la tarde-Me molestaba cuando ella replicaba sus cancioncitas favoritas y la tabla de multiplicar en su mente para que no supiera lo que pensaba y en este momento eso hacía.

-Bueno, t-te vi matando a Mike Newton de mil maneras- Dijo , riendo burlonamente apuntándome con su dedito y agarrándose el estomago .

Estaba serio como una piedra y hasta yo podía notar la frialdad en mi mirada. Alice me vio y cerró su bocata.

-¿Eso era todo?- Le pregunté parándome decidido a irme, pero ella me agarro por el brazo.

-No, espera, te ví con una chica de cabello amarillo y grandes ojos azules ¿Quién es ella, Edward?.

Mi boca se abrió y podría decir que si no fuera porque aquí no habían moscas yo tendría algunas en mi boca.

-¿Qué viste?.

-En realidad muchas cosas, primero solo sus ojos y los tuyos mirándose profundamente pero luego tu te volteabas le gritabas que no podias y una lagrima salía de su mejilla, claramente ella lloraba. Ahora ¿Quién es ella?-Replicó.

-¿Ella lloraba?-Susurré más para mi que para ella, mientras mi corazón se achicaba en mi pecho.

-Si, también tuve otra vision y empezaba al igual que la anterior. Ustedes se veían a los ojos pero esta vez se replicaban tanto amor en esa mirada que resultaba empalagoso-Dijo , sonriendo de manera estúpida- Ahora, ¿Me contaras quien es ella?- Alice batió sus pestañitas_ eso solo funciona con jasper _pensé.

-Es Michelle, la hija de el profesor de historia – Alice se veía tan emocionada por lo que yo acababa de decir que empezó a dar saltitos- Y por cierto… es inmortal, querida hermanita.

Su sonrisa se borro rápidamente, pero sus ojos me miraron y luego estuvo ese brillo pícaro en ellos.

-¡Mucho mejor!, es igual a nosotros y-

NO-Le corté-Ella es inmortal, pero no vampiro, le dio su alma al infierno, aunque aún no se el porque.

-¿Por qué no lo leíste en su mente?.

-Ella puso un escudo protector parecido al que tenía Bella, solo que Michelle puede quitarlo, añadirlo y también hacer agujeros en el y solo mostrarte lo que ella quiere, por ahora solo sé eso. Ah , también pudo identificarme rápidamente cuando entró al salón.

-Woa! Eso es fantástico. Pero… un momento ¿Cómo es que la vi llorar en mi visión?. Se supone que no puede llorar-Dijo Alice.

-Se supone que NOSOTROS no podemos llorar, ella si. Podría decir que es lo más cercano a lo humano entre todas las especies de nuestra clase - Dije, asombrado de mis propias palabras.

-Y tu sientes algo por ella…- Acertó Alice, dejándome sin palabras.

No me había dado cuenta cuales eran mis sentimientos hacía ella y Alice tenía razón, sentía algo por ella, pero no era amor, no aun no .

-No te precipites- Dije entre dientes.

-Pero si sientes algo por ella-Afirmando algo de lo que ni yo estaba seguro.

-Alice-Repliqué advirtiéndole.

-Solo démosle tiempo al tiempo, hermanito, ahora vayamos con Carlisle.

Corriendo a velocidad vampírica llegamos a la casa ¿Podría Michelle correr así también? .

_Ya basta Edward , pensé._

Llegamos a la oficina de Carlisle.

¿Que pasó, Edward? , pensó Carlisle.

-Tenemos un tema del cual hablarte, Carlisle-Respondí

-Escucho- Asintió con la cabeza.

-Tenemos una nueva conocida Inmortal ¡Se llama Michelle!-Gritó Alice, dando saltitos.

Los ojos de Carlisle se ensancharon pensando en los problemas que podría producirnos.

Fruncí el ceño. Ese pensamiento no me gustó, Carlisle se dio cuenta de esto y sus ojos se abrieron un poco más.

-Carlisle, no se que problemas nos implique, pero lo importante ahora es la información sobre ella-Le dije severamente.

-Si, lo siento Edward. Tienes razón, ¿sabes algún dato sobre ella?.

Empecé a contarle a Carlisle lo mismo que le conté a Alice, el atendía para luego dar su opinión :

-Si tiene esos dones, puede que ser posible que los tuviera desde que era humana, solo que se intensificaron y se ampliaron. Edward, necesito que consiga más información sobre esta chica, Michelle- Dijo .

-Para mi Hermanito eso no será ningún problema, es más, seguro lo disfrutara ¿cierto?- Replicó Alice, con un tonito de voz para demasiado simpático para mi gusto.

Esbocé un leve y sonoro bostezo -Da igual- Dije, con indiferencia fingida. En realidad si me llamaba la atención esto de investigar más sobre Michelle, no podía negarlo.

Le iré a contar a los demás , por favor ve a la casa de la chica y busca entre sus cosas-Dijo Carlisle, la emoción denotaban en sus ojos.

-Es muy arriesgado, ella me podrá oler y-

-Ella duerme, Edward-Mis ojos se ensancharon, era verdad- No te verá, anda.

Asentí y salí de la casa a paso vampirico siguiendo el olor de Michelle, Olía a Jazmines y tulipanes, un olor exquisito completamente diferente al olor de Bella. Oh , mi bella. Cuanto la extrañaba y más ahora que sentía defraudarla.

-Tranquila amor, algun día nos encontraremos en el cielo-Le grité al cielo oscuro y estrellado de aquella noche.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Creo que en este cap revelamos algunas incognitas de la historia ;) Lo siento si es corto el cap pero mi hermana llego de USA y esta aqui conmigo así que lo hice un poco cortico, pero lo subi hoy! Esoty subiendo cap por día . **

**Vamos a ver si sigo así , Un beso.**

**PD: Gracias a Yeyet_Cullen y a Avastefana_Cullen por sus RR! Son los dos primeros que me dan,Un abrazoo *-* **


	4. Una promesa dificil de cumplir

**MICHELLE PDV:**

Llegamos a casa y mi padre comenzó a revisar las guías que había entregado mientras yo subía las escaleras totalmente exhausta de usar tanto mis dones, HACE TIEMPO que no los usaba tanto, necesitaba acostumbrarme. Me asee y acosté a dormir , aterrorizada por la pesadilla que empezaba a dibujarse poco a poco en mi mente…

**Comienza el sueño:**

Logro ver una sombra moviéndose rápidamente del balcón de habitación hasta la mesa de peinar , entonces aparece .

Es una chica de tez Albina , ojos negros y cabello largo , brillante y liso y este momento se encuentra peinándolo tranquilamente , como si esta no fuera mi habitación , como si ese no fuera mi cepillo y como si yo no existiese . Era Drina , la encargada…

**ACABA EL SUEÑO**

Me desperté de un salto, podía sentirme aun reviviendo aquel suceso irremediable y oscuro, recordando aquella mujer y su encargo. Tenía lagrimas en los ojos, fiebre, dolor de cabeza y este sueño AUN no acababa.

Me arrodille y puse mi cabeza entre las palmas de mis manos tenía que tranquilizarme, necesitaba tranquilizarme.

Luego de un tiempo lo conseguí y me volví a acostar con la idea de "dormir".

**ED PDV:**

**Estaba asomado** por el balcón del cuarto de Michelle, estaba totalmente dormida pero en su mente había una clase de Flashback(N.A: No se como llamarlo en español, es así como un recuerdo), estaba soñando con el pasado. Esto le servirá mucho a Carlisle.

Se Alzó rápidamente con sus mejillas sonrosadas y sudor en su frente, esto me sorprendió enormemente y automáticamente salí de la habitación y la silla que estaba atrás mío calló audiblemente, aquel sueño debe a de ser importante ya que Michelle no escucho cuando calló la silla. Ella mientras pensaba que si hubiera tenido corazón ya hubiera estallado.

Retomó su cara en entre sus manos y trato de calmarse y cuando lo logró se acostó nuevamente, cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Luego de un rato me aseguré que ella estaba dormida de nuevo y entre a la habitación. Ella se veía tan…apacible, pero no creo haber venido a verla dormir así que me dispuse a buscar entre sus cosas –como lo había pedido Carlisle-.

Fui directamente a su mesita de peinar-algo vieja por cierto- en donde había un pequeño cepillo desgastado y un osito de peluche, en una pequeña vitrina ,en el centro decía "Penny" notablemente escrito por una niña, supongo que ese era el nombre de aquel peluchito , Penny.

Luego recordé el Flashback que hubo en el sueño de Michelle, la mesa de peinar, el cepillo que usó aquella mujer ¿Drina?.

Pero no decidí agarrar aquellas cosas porque notablemente eran muy importantes para Michelle, seguro tendrían algún valor sentimental y podría darse cuenta de que alguien lo había tomado.

encontré varias fotos de Michelle y su padre, estando ella muy pequeña y otras con varias personas, también un diario –que por cierto, estaba ansioso de leer-. Esto sería valioso para la investigación de Alice, luego lo traería de vuelt…

Michelle empezó a despertar y yo salí de la habitación cerrando la rejilla a mi paso.

En el carro mi mente solo se concentraba en una cosa ¿Qué habría en aquel diario?.

Tomé el diario torpemente y lo abrí.

Había muchos dibujos pintados por una Michelle de pequeña.

Luego había un escrito.

**"1989 3 de septiembre"** (NA: Cuando ella tenía 5 años).

-Abuelito dice que voy a estar bien, que nada me va a pasar. Pero sé que esto es mentira. Mi papá esta muy enfermo y yo no puedo hacer nada. Abuelito siempre esta muy ocupado con sus negocios y no tiene tiempo para mí. No se que haré .

Luego había otro.

**"1989 15 de septiembre"**

No he tenido tiempo de escribir, mi papá esta demasiado enfermo y conectado a una gran maquina donde lo tienen para que pueda estar "bien", como dicen los doctores. Si mi papá lo desconectan de esa maquina no lo podré ver nunca más. Ojala nunca hubiera pasado el accidente en el carro, ojala le hubiera echo caso a papá cuando me dijo que dejara de llorar, así nunca hubiéramos estado aquí…

**"1989 29 de octubre"**

Si papá no da señales lo desconectaran de la gran maquina y de todos esos tubos.

**"1989 31 de octubre"**

No se como estoy escribiendo aquí. Mi papá murió hoy, no puedo soportarlo ni un minuto más. Necesito verlo otra vez.

**MICHELLE PDV:**

Me levanté por la mañana, un poco aturdida la verdad. En la noche solo había soñado la primera parte de mi sueño, no es que no me pareciera bueno, solo que me parecía un poco confuso.

Me lavé la cara, me cogí el cabello con una coleta y bajé a desayunar.

-Hola papá-Saludé, el estaba sentado en la mesa tomando una gran taza de café y leyendo el periódico.

-Hola Elle- Dijo, levantado la cabeza y mirándome de arriba abajo.

-Luces bien, tienes buena cara hija.

-¿De verdad?, pues a de ser porque hoy no dormí tan mal- Dije en tono orgulloso.

-¿No hubo pesadilla?- Dijo tristemente, no por el hecho de que no haya tenido pesadillas – claramente- si no porque el odiaba este tema, yo sabía que iba a empezar con el sermón de : ~Hija, tu sabes que no tenias que hacer nada de lo que hiciste, era mi tiempo de morir, tenias que respetar eso.~ Ya lo estaba leyendo en su mente.

-Hija- Aquí vamos… -sabes que no tenias que hacer de lo que hiciste, era mi tiempo de morir tu…

-Papá, ya hemos hablado de esto-Le corté- tu mas que nadie sabes que yo no podría estar aquí sin ti, eres todo lo que tengo en esta odiosa vida.

-Lo se- Murmuró-Anda a alistarte que se nos va a hacer tarde.

Subí a mi habitación, me puse una falda azul que dejaba las rodillas destapadas, una camisa de tirantes blanca y unas zapatillas blancas. Me solté el pelo y me puse un pequeño brochecito para el cabello.

Bajé las escaleras y me subí a la pequeña y vieja Terios de mi padre

-¿Cómo vas con los chicos del colegio?- Preguntó mi padre.

-Bien.

-Ayer vi que pasaba algo con el chico pálido, Edward, ¿Qué era?.

-Pues…El es vampiro y tiene un don, por lo que veo es muy controlado y ha sufrido mucho- Repliqué.

Mi padre se atragantó con el café que estaba tomando .

-¿Estas bien papá?.

-Si, si ¿es un vampiro?, ¿de verdad es un vampiro?- Pregunto mi padre con los ojos llorosos como platos por su atraganto.

-Si, vi en su mente cosas tristes y dolorosas, solo hay pocos recuerdos de su familia- Repliqué- Por lo que vi en ellos la bajita de pelo en puntas es Alice y el otro es Jasper, tiene dos hermanos más Emmett y Rosalie, pero ellos salieron el año pasado del colegio, su padre es el doctor Carlisle y su madre se llama Esme. Hay algo muy doloroso en sus recuerdos pero no logro ver que es, algo no me permite verlo. Es decir, el tapa esos recuerdos de alguna manera no quiere recordarlos.

-Swan- Murmuró mi papá

-¿De que hablas?

-Estaba buscando en los libros de vida de todos los del aula y en el de Edward dice que el sufrió una gran perdida, la señorita Isabella Swan y por eso el sufrió algunos cambios con su rendimiento académico por faltar 3 meses y medio a clases- Dijo mi padre con voz queda.

-¿Y que pasó con ella?- Murmuré.

-No lo sé aun. Hoy iré a revisar los libros de vida y veré el suyo- Replicó mi padre- Pobre chico, la debe de haber querido mucho.

-Es lo mas probable, esa debe ser la razón por la que no me permite ver ese recuerdo. El no la quiere recordar por que esto le duele demasiado- Dije, bajando del auto .

Llegamos al salón, Edward estaba sentado en la fila de atrás. Cuando se dio cuenta que llegué subió la cabeza con una sonrisa torcida y me saludó con una mano. No pude hacer más que devolverle la sonrisa.

Me senté en la silla de siempre y comencé a ayudar a mi papá copiando en el pizarrón lo que el me iba dictando, podía sentir la mirada de Edward en mi espalda pero yo no lograba encontrar nada de Isabella Swan.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no vi la papelera que tenia atrás y me resbalé.

Algunos se rieron, otros solo murmuraron cosas estúpidas. Pero cuando me fijo en la mente de Edward el estaba recordando a una chica de pelo marron , ojos chocolate y humana, o eso decía los latidos de su corazón que estaban a mil cuando casi se cae pero Edward la atajó por la cintura y la "salvo".

Edward pego un fuerte puñetazo contra el pupitre que caso un estruendo y todo mundo volteó, hasta yo. El solo caminó a paso humano hasta donde mi padre .

-Voy al baño.

-Ve rapi- Edward cerró la puerta de un tiro y mi papá termino lo que iba a decir- do.

Miré a mi padre, el asintió y me hizo señas con la mano para que fuera .

Salí de el aula de clases y ahí estaba el, sollozando con su cabeza entre sus manos.

Me senté a su lado .

-¿Qué pasa?-Pregunté con voz queda, lo ultimo que quería era arruinar las cosas hablándole de mal manera.

-Yo se lo prometí- En su cara habían más de mil emociones a la vez, como si esos tantos años de vida por primera vez aparecieron reflejados en su rostro.

-¿D-de que hablas Edward?- El volteó rápidamente, su mirada era cada vez más pesada y oscura.

-Bella- Los recuerdos de Edward me impactaron rápidamente devolviendo y retomando el tiempo atrás.

Edward's Flash Back (NA: "Visto" por Michelle).

Ella se encontraba en aquella grande cama con maquinas conectadas a su alrededor, tenía moretones por todo su cuerpo y una mano pálida resguardaba su frente tratando de aliviarla.

-Edward- Dijo Bella y aunque sabía que el no la perdía de vista ella quería que le prestara atención a lo que ella iba a decir.

-Prométeme algo- Dijo ella, en su voz se podía sentir todo el amor que le tenia a Edward.

-Lo que tu desees- Aunque Edward desconfió un poco de sus propias palabras el no podía negarle nada a Bella.

-¿Lo que yo desee?, ¿Seguro?.

-Seguro.

-Yo NECESITO que me prometas que… que tu me acompañaras al cielo cuando te toque tu turno, no antes- Dijo educadamente, eso era en pocas palabras "Edward, necesito que me prometas que no te iras con los Vulturi para que te hagan pedacitos en un segundo" Solo que Bella era algo educada.

Edward bufó pero el sabía que no podía fallarle a Bella.

-Lo prometo- Dijo, besando la mano de Bella. En cada caricia solo se podía percibir amor y paz.

-Te amo- Dijo Bella con cada segundo que pasaba su amor se iba intensificando

-Por siempre y para siempre- Susurró Edward. Colocando sus labios fríos en los de Bella y dándose un beso cargado de amor . La maquina dejo de controlar el corazón de Bella y este se fue a donde pertenecía, al cielo.

**FlashBack Acaba.**

-¿Qué le pasó a Bella?-Mis piernas temblaban y aun no terminaba de salir de aquel recuerdo de Edward que parecía sacado tal cual de un cuento de hadas .

-Ella tenía un tumor cerebral, se cayó de las escaleras cuando estábamos de casa y digamos que… eso lo estropeó todo- Dijo, aunque el pusiera esa mascara de seriedad sabía que adentro se estaba guardando mil emociones.

Lo abracé fuertemente, el se puso rígido pero luego se relajo y me correspondió el abrazo.

-Michelle, no creo que pueda realmente cumplir esa promesa, lo único que quiero es morir ahora- El sollozaba, sus sentimientos habían salido a la luz.

Lo abracé más fuerte, mis lágrimas brotaban de mis ojos y recorrian libres toda mi cara.

-No se si eres realmente un ángel, pero un ángel no tiene porque llorar- Replicó, pasando su mano por mis mejillas y secando mis lagrimas, todo era tan real, sentía como si de verdad por fin tuviera a alguien con quien confiar, tenía un amigo en donde llorar y desahogarme .

-No creo ser un ángel.-Murmuré.

-Eso veremos- En sus ojos podía ver ternura y una pizca de diversión .

-Eso veremos- Repliqué.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo! Ya creo que aquí se explica un poco lo de Bella, Un dato : todo va a cambiar a medida que la historia vaya concurriéndose, así que ahí que esperar un poco.

Y ya estan viendo que ya se destapó lo de Bella, ahora está lo de el papá de Michelle, así vamos

Dentro de un tiempo comenzaré una historia nueva, ya tengo la idea en mi cabeza.

Creo que se llamara "¿En serio fue un sueño?" o algo así, creo que les gustará aunque es un poco loca Lol

GRACIAS a todos los que me comentan ;) sus comentarios me ayudan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo, siempre estoy revisando la bandeja de mensajes y los RR y me entusiasmo aunque sean pocos =)

Un beso.


	5. 20 preguntas

El silencio nos invadió.

Edward se paró ágilmente ofreciéndome su mano para levantarme y eso hice.

-Vamos, te enseñaré varias cosas-Su cálida sonrisa me convenció mas que sus palabras.

Haló sutilmente mi mano y empezamos a correr, no era fácil igualar su paso hasta creo que el estaba adaptándose al mio.

Cerré mis ojos fuertemente, disfrutando del viento que golpeaba mi rostro velozmente.

Miré a mi alrededor, estaba en un enorme prado adentrado en el boque.

Una pequeña sonrisa bailó en su rostro por unos segundos.

-Aquí venia con Bella-Dejó de correr. Al parecer este prado le traía buenos recuerdos, eso era bueno para el.

-Ven- Posó su mano sobre la mía, no entendía porque cada vez que me tocaba sentía aquella descarga eléctrica.

Corrimos a paso humano y llegamos a un rincón donde la luz de sol reflejaba los arboles abriendo paso a estos.

-Aquí vio el monstruo que soy - Dijo dándome una imagen mental de ella viéndolo fijamente con sus ojos chocolates mientras la piel de Edward se reflejaba como diamantes- Ella insistía en que mi piel parecía estar llena de diamantes- Dijo el irónicamente.

-CORRECIÓN: No eres un monstruo, eres un vampiro acompañado de una inmortal que le dio su alma al infierno a cambio de la resurrección de su padre- Repliqué tan rápido que… ¡Rayos!

Los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos de par en par .

-Entonces ¿fue esa la razón por la cual eres como eres?.

-Si- Respondí.

-Hubiera echo lo mismo por Bella, pero desgraciadamente no tengo alma que vender, que ironico- Edward no paraba de reir por su propia cuenta.

Lo miré de reojo, el no paraba de carcajearse ¿Estaba loco?.

El me miró y sonrió dulcemente luego de esto corrió hasta el centro del prado me miró y asintió en modo de llamado.

Fui hasta allá y me acosté en el césped vivo de aquel lindo lugar.

Un recuerdo de Edward chocó contra mi.

**Edward's FlashBack**

Bella se encontraba en el césped -al igual que yo en este momento- entonces Edward se agacho y se acostó también, ellos se miraban fijamente.

Bella entrelazó sus dedos con los de Edward, la mirada que se daban era totalmente profunda.

**FlashBack End.**

Los recuerdos de Edward eran tan fuertes que caía en un abismo tan solo con "verlos".

Cuando abrí los ojos me di cuenta de que el abismo no era causado por los recuerdos era por el dueño de estos.

Edward tenía mi mano entre la suya de una forma diferente a las otras ocasiones, esta vez era más dulce pero menos real, su otra mano estaba en mi mejilla y su aliento rozaba dulce contra mi cara a pocos centímetros de la suya.

El realismo llegó a mi y me separé de el rápidamente.

-Edward tu no quieres esto-Susurré, mi voz no daba para más.

-Lo siento- Podía notar el arrepentimiento en su voz-Me adentré tanto en esos recuerdos que… discúlpame

-Edward, lo entiendo perfectamente, te equivocaste.-Le corté, Aunque hubiera deseado que no hubiera sido a causa de una equivocación –Agradecía a mi don. No imaginaba a Edward "viendo" todas estas cosas que decía en mi ajetreada cabeza.

-Discúlpame-Replicó.

-Claro que te disculpo Edward, ya vamos.

-¿Ya quieres irte?- Se denotaba un poco de tristeza en su voz.

-No-Realmente no me quería ir.

Él me ofreció una rápida sonrisa.

Llegue hasta donde el se encontraba el me pasó sus brazos por los hombros y nos quedamos viendo el crepúsculo.

Llegué a mi casa exhausta pero no tanto como la otra noche ahora era fácil controlar mis dones .

**ED PDV :**

Me vestí rápidamente colocándome unos Jeans y una camisa cómoda blanca remangada.

Bajando las escaleras me encontré con Alice,Jasper,Rosalie y Emmett .

Alice me sonrió maliciosamente.

-¿Apurado por ver a Michelle?- ¿Acaso Alice podía ser mas chocante?, No

-No lo creo - Bufé rodando los ojos y saliendo rápidamente de la casa.

-¿Quién es Michelle?- Preguntaron todos.

Ya yo me había alejado demasiado como para oír lo que seguía.

Llegue al salón a tiempo.

El profesor Staymoon iba entrando al pasillo de el colegio con Michelle a su lado.

Cuando ella entró me ofreció una rápida sonrisa, seriamente no me había dado cuenta de lo bonita que era, es decir, no me había fijado del todo en su físico porque antes eso no me importaba -¿Y es que ahora si?.

Pero era enloquecidamente hermosa.

Ella rió bajito y me sonrió de nuevo.

Ya que puedes leer mi mente, ven aquí un momento Pensé para ella, no había nadie en la otra silla de mi escritorio – Los instintos de todos les decían que no se sentaran conmigo.

Ella vino hasta mí y se sentó a mi lado.

-Hola chico vampiro- Susurró contra mi oído sin intención de sonar sexy, pero lo hiso.

-Hola chica Inmortal-Susurré yo también, podía sentir como se tensaba en el asiento.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa rápida.

Recorté un trozo de papel con mis manos y comenzé a escribir.

"Hoy jugaremos a las 20 preguntas" Escribí en el papel y se lo pasé por debajo del escritorio y sin querer rocé su pierna izquierda.

Ella se sonrojó y bajo la mirada.

"Okay" Respondió ella. Un rápido y sencillo okay.

A la tarde conducimos a una pastelería y le compré un pie de limón.

-Asi que desde ahora tendre que alimentarte- Repliqué.

-Asi es.

-Veamos ¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?.

-Ensalada Cesar- Respondió ella rápidamente.

-¿Bebida?.

-Café de Starbucks.

-¿Hace cuanto eres inmortal?

-Hace 9 años.

-¿Nombre completo?.

-Tiffanny Michelle Staymoon.

Me sorprendió un poco, ¿entonces porque se daba a llamar por su segundo nombre?.

-¿Por qué entonces te das a llamar Michelle?.

-Porque mi madre se llamaba Tiffanny- Dijo bajando la cabeza.

-Oh- Fue lo único que pude responder.

_"Rayos,Edward"_pensé.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Starbucks: es una cadena internacional de café fundada en Seattle, Washington. Es la compañía más grande de café del mundo es una cadena internacional de café fundada en Seattle, Washington.

Hola, espero que les guste el cap :) Gracias por sus Reviews aunque sean pocos ^^ ¿Que habrá pasado con la mamá de Michelle? :O

Ya estoy decidida, mi nuevo fic se llamará LOVE in TIME:) Aqui el Summary: Edward y Bella viven su amor en el tiempo de colonia ¿Que pasará el día de su boda? ¿Donde y cuando se veran otra vez? E/B. Todos humanos (Hasta Ahora).

Subiré la introducción ahora mismo. Es un B/E totalmente -cuando digo TOTALMENTE ES TOTALMENTE- diferente a este fic. Se trata del tiempo de la colonia pero la historia da un giro inesperado.

Un abrazo, Becky S.R.


	6. Seattle

**DISCLAIMER: Todos los personajes son de nuestra querida Sthephenie, No demandas :)**

**:::::**

-Ella me abandono-Escupí las palabras como si fuera una blasfemia, dejando que Edward viera mis recuerdos.

Michelle's Flashback :

Mamá discutía con papa, se gritaban mutuamente por una situación realmente estúpida.

Yo me encontraba en el posabrazos de la escalera presenciando la escena con Penny a mi lado, mis lagrimas caían deliberadamente por mis mejillas. No me gustaba ver a papá y mamá discutir.

-Esto es demasiado, me voy-Decía mi madre entre sollozos.

No podía creer lo que ella estaba diciendo; corrí hacia ella y la abracé.

-No te vallas por favor- Mis lagrimas no cesaban y mis ojos estaba hinchados.

-Cuídate mi amorcito- Dijo mi madre, dándome un pequeño beso en mi cabeza esbozando una cálida y triste sonrisa.

Ella agarró sus cosas y empezó a bajar las escaleras.

-¡Papi, dile que no se vaya!- Le gritaba a mi padre jalando suavemente su pijama, el se encontraba con los ojos abiertos frente a la puerta, realmente en shock.

-¡Mami!- Ella ya se encontraba fuera de la casa, conduciendo su coche a mil.

FlashBack End.

-Solo quiero olvidar eso-Susurré, subiendo mi escudo de nuevo.

Edward como siempre me calmó con su gélido abrazo permitiéndome sentir paz por unos instantes.

-Has sufrido tanto…- Susurró, su aliento daba contra mi oreja mientras aun me abrazaba con calidez.

-No tanto como tu-Deshice el abrazo sutilmente para mirarlo a los ojos.

-Pregunta- Escupí en broma.

El esbozó una gran sonrisa que entibió cada parte de mi ser.

-¿Alguna vez has tenido novio?-Preguntó burlonamente.

-Oh vamos, el gran Edward cullen preguntándome si he tenido un noviecito- Bufé.

-Escupe-Replicó riendo, rodé los ojos y apoyé mi cabeza en uno de mis brazos.

-No-Dije rápido y bajito.

-¡Lo sabia!- Esbozo una leve sonrisa que se borró rápidamente, sus pensamientos se estaban volviendo algo incómodos, mejor seria tacharlos.

-¿Lo sabias?- Le pregunté incrédula levantando mi cabeza.

-Es decir, lo pretendía. Eres demasiado inocente aun- Dijo divertido.

Bufé y rodé mis ojos.

-No sabes nada- Dije, mirando la poco habitada carretera de Forks. En gran parte evitando mirar sus centellantes ojos dorados.

El se acercó y colocó su cabeza encima de sus brazos cruzados, colocando su mentón entre ellos mirándome fijamente.

-¿Enserio lo crees?-Dijo divertido.

-Enserio lo creo- Necesité todas mis fuerzas para responder.

El silencio invadió nuestra "divertida" conversación.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos a casa Edward- Dije, tomando mi bolso y levantándome de la silla.

-Sera lo mejor- Susurró.

Habían pasado algunas semanas, Edward y yo nos habíamos echo mas amigos e íbamos tomando más confianza entre nosotros. Mi padre me había inscrito en el colegio, cada tarde Edward y yo nos adentrábamos al bosque a disfrutar del hermoso prado, siempre estábamos en total y completo silencio. Yo imagino que el en esos momentos recordaba a Bella y por eso tachaba absolutamente su mente dejándole un poco de privacidad.

Hoy salí de la clase de inglés, esperando a la ya matutina ida al prado y el absorbente silencio, pero Edward me sorprendió esperándome fuera del salón recargado en la pared de ladrillos con una gran sonrisa bailando en su rostro.

-¿A dónde iremos hoy?- Le saludé.

-Seattle-Me extraño un poco su respuesta, ¿Que íbamos a hacer en Seattle?.

-¿Para que?.

-Starbucks- El sabía cuanto amaba los cafés de Starbucks pero no podía entender porque el quería conducir a Seattle solo para tomar un café.

-Edward, no es necesario tanta atención...

-Michelle, es solo un par cafés, no es TANTA atención. Por favor, ven conmigo- Este hombre sabia como convencerme.

-Esta bien, solo porque sabes cuanto amo esos cafés- Repliqué. El ofreció una rápida sonrisa.

Llegamos a Seattle, realmente con Edward no había problemas ya que conducía a mil por hora, yo permanecí aferrada al asiento en todo el viaje.

Salté dramáticamente del carro en busca de aire cuando Edward abrió mi puerta.

-Exagerada- Bufó el, rodando los ojos.

-¿Exagerada?, ¿no has visto a la velocidad que conduces?-Respondí con los ojos abiertos de par en par.

-Exagerada- Replicó burlonamente.

Bufé, no seguiría con esta estúpida pelea.

-¿Dónde queda Starbucks?.

-El más cercano queda a una calle de aquí- Respondió el, esbozando leve sonrisa.

-Vayamos.

EDPDV:

No me gustaba nada como aquellos tipos miraban a Michelle, sus miradas me asqueaban, recordándome cuando rescaté a Bella de unos inmundos parecidos. Michelle era tan inocente, ella no se había percatado de aquellos hombres, solo miraba hacia el frente y unas cuantas veces la encontraba mirándome de reojo.

Sus ojos brillaron cuando entramos a Starbucks. Esbocé una leve sonrisa, adoraba verla feliz.

Ella pidió un expresso y unas chips a cookie. Empezó a comer su galletita mojándola en su café, se veía tan infantil.

No pude reprimir una carcajada.

-¿De que te ríes?- Dijo ella, buscando a su alrededor el motivo de mi risa, teniéndolo en sus narices.

-De ti- Ella bufó y rodo los ojos sarcásticamente-No sabes lo infantil que te ves mojando esa galleta en el vaso de café.

-Compasión-Respondió ella-No hacia eso desde que estaba pequeña, fue un impulso.

Nos carcajemos juntos de la estúpida situación.

Luego paseamos juntos por las calles de Seattle. En una de las tantas vitrinas Michelle se quedo mirando fijamente un pequeño anillo, su cara palideció .

-¿Qué pasa?- Susurré.

Ella apretó su mandíbula con disgusto.

-Es el anillo de Drina, lo tenía cuando me "apuñalo"- Drina, la chica del sueño de Michelle.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Por supuesto, como no recordarlo- Su cara estaba contraída con los recuerdos y su mente estaba completamente vacía con esa nube negra que no me permitía ver nada dentro de aquel revoltijo llamado mente.

Su pecho subía y bajaba con cada recuerdo, cada vez se veía mas pálida.

-Sera mejor que nos vayamos de aquí- Susurré en su oído.

Ella cerro los ojos fuertemente y asintió.

Abrí su puerta lentamente y la ayude a subirse al auto.

-¿Estas bien?-Le dije cuando ya yo estaba dentro del auto.

Ella asintió.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mi musa para este cap se fué =( En fin, eh comenzado por fin mi nuevo fic, NO BODY KNOWS! please, entren y leanlo.

A mi en general me encanta , Un beso


	7. ¡Jesús, Ayuda!

**DISCLAIMER: Casi todos los personajes son de la saga crepúsculo de Stephenie Meyer, creo que ya sabran cuales ;).**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Edward paró el auto frente a mi casa.

-Gracias por todo-Dije dispuesta a bajarme del flamante volvo.

-¿Michelle - Su gélido antebrazo rozó la palma de mi mano y allí estaba esa corriente eléctrica otra vez. Desde hace varios días atrás esta corriente se había intensificado. Cada vez que Edward rozaba mi cuerpo este reaccionaba así.

-¿Si?.

-¿Podría entrar?.

-Claro- Susurré.

En una centésima de segundo el ya estaba parado justo delante de mi, ayudándome a bajar de su flamante auto.

-¿Has olvidado que soy inmortal?-Le platiqué en broma.

El me ofreció una gran sonrisa torcida (Si, de esa que había comenzado a adorar desde hace algunos días).

-Digamos que desde que tropezaste con la papelera se me ha hecho difícil recordar ese detalle.

Bufé y rodé los ojos sarcásticamente.

Abrí la puerta de la casa con la llave de repuesto que se situaba debajo de la alfombra, luego subimos escaleras arriba a mi habitación, podía sentir la mirada de Edward clavada en mi espalda, siguiéndome.

Lo mire de reojo, el tenia esa sonrisa divertida pintada en su rostro.

-Bonita habitación.

-Gracias- Dije entre dientes.

Su mirada se descompuso rápidamente.

-¿Pasa algo?-Dije algo extrañada. Reconozco que me asustan un poco los cambios en el temperamento de Edward.

-Es solo que…Esto me recuerda tanto a Bella- Me sonroje levemente, bajando la mirada al suelo –La habitación, las cosas… Tu - Rió por lo bajo. Quería leer su mente en estos momentos pero los dos habíamos puesto una regla en esto. Prohibido leer su mente o viceversa en tal caso de que yo no estara en condiciones de tener mi escudo.

Pero ahí estaban las comparaciones de nuevo entre Bella y yo. Se que el no quería herirme diciendo ese tipo de cosas. Ni siquiera yo entiendo porque me siento enferma cuando me compara con ella.

Exactamente no se que vio en mis ojos, pero ha de ser nada bueno.

-Pero no son iguales. No, tú y ella son completamente diferentes. - Se apresuró a decir. Mi mente vagaba en el doble sentido de esas simples palabras.

Yo solo alcancé a asentir levemente.

Al parecer el se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y luego capté compresión en su mirada.

-Michelle, lo siento si te hice sentir mal comparándote con ella. Realmente no quiero hacerte sentir así.

-No Edward. Esta todo bien - Agaché mi cabeza - pensaras que soy una egoísta.

-Nada de eso, niña tonta- Me cortó, colocando uno de mis rebeldes mechones de cabello atrás de mi oreja.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron quedando unidas por varios minutos que en mi estado parecían transformarse en centésimas de segundos.

-Es tarde- Susurró. Era verdad, eran las 9:00 de la noche pero mi mente se debatía en amarrarlo a la chirriante silla mecedora y no dejarlo ir . (¿Fui yo realmente quien tuvo ese pensamiento?) , Oh dios, ¡OBSESION, SAL DE MI CABEZA! .

-Quédate- Pronuncié las palabras fluidamente y sin pensarlo dos veces.

EPDV:

-Quédate- Las palabras salieron de sus hermosos labios fluidamente seguido de un leve sonrojo por parte de sus mejillas.

¿Quedarme?, esas palabras habían causado más de mil emociones dentro de mi.

-Es decir, p-puedes quedarte si así lo deseas- Rectificó tartamudearte. Nunca había visto tartamudear a Michelle, era adorable.

-Por supuesto que me quedare.

Ella se aseo y se acostó en su cama luego de una recomendación mía, yo la seguí y me acosté sutilmente al lado de ella, pasando uno de mis brazos por su cintura. Una corriente eléctrica me atrapó de nuevo con tal rose.

Esto solo me había pasado con mi Bella ¿Qué ha cambiado?, ¿Por qué siento que estoy engañando a Bella cuando estoy con esta chica de grandes ojos azules a la que he permitido entrar en mi vida sin ninguna restricción?.

No lo se, pero no puedo evitar estar junto a ella.

Ella dormía tan apacible como aquel día en que me filtré por el balcón de su habitación .Unos pocos mechones se disponían a salirse de sus lugares, sus grandes ojos estaban completamente cerrados, su respiración estaba regular y sus labios... sus hermosos y rosados labios tan solo con verlos no hacían mas que llevarme a un mundo donde solo éramos ella y yo y…

_Edward, detente_. Me ordené.

Mi celular comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo izquierdo y lo tome antes de que despertara a Michelle.

-¿Si?- Susurré.

-¿Hermanito?-Alice- ¡Oh, no te interrumpo!, adiós- Prosiguió. Oh dios, ¿mi hermana no ha podido tener una mente menos pervertida?.

-No, Alice- Me adelanté a decirle antes de que colgara –No es lo que estas pensando, dime que pasa.

-Oh,bueno . Pasa que Carlisle quiere hablar contigo acerca Michelle ¿Podrás venir?

-Por supuesto- A decir verdad no estaba muy a gusto con la idea de dejar a Michelle aunque solo fuera por unas horas.

-Por cierto, ¿Cuándo podré conocerla?- Aquí vamos con lo mismo… -Porque no creerás que me quedaré de brazos cruzados ¿Cierto?-Prosiguió- Tengo que conocerla, será mi nueva mejor amiga.

-Voy llegando a casa- Dije cuando ya estaba en camino hacia la casa, Alice me esperaba sonriente fuera de esta trancando la llamada.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle?.

-Adentro con Esme- Respondió Alice.

Fui directamente a la oficina de Carlisle quien se encontraba hablando cómodamente con Esme de la tapicería para la casa.

- Edward- Dijo mi padre con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios- He estado investigando mucho sobre el tema hablado el otro día y encontré un dato muy importante.

Los dejaré practicar tranquilos, hijo. Dijo Esme en su mente.

-Iré a buscar algunas revistas para la nueva tapicería de la casa-Esme corrió dejando la oficina a su paso.

-¿Qué averiguaste, Carlisle?.

-Averigüé el estado legal de Michelle- Carlisle parecía muy distraído buscando algo en su laptop-Aquí está- Dijo dando clic izquierdo.

-Su nombre completo fue Tiffanny Michelle Staymoon Thatcher- Eso ya lo sabía –Nació en florida en el año 1982 el 18 de marzo y "falleció" en 1998, a los 16 años- Prosiguió mi padre, haciendo comillas en el aire – Sus padres fueron Garriet O'clue Staymoon y Tiffany Alice Thatcher.

-¿Sabias eso, Edward?- Preguntó mi padre, captando su atención en mi.

-Digamos que solo una parte- Respondí.

-Bien, intentaré buscar más sobre ella y su… genero- Prosiguió mi padre- Ahora cuéntame, ¿Cómo va su relación?.

-Ella es una chica muy atenta, sociable, misteriosa…muy, muy misteriosa y sobre todo buena persona, eso es todo- Cada palabra salía de mi con prevención.

-Hm- ¿Es que la "prevención" no había servido de nada?, Carlisle tenia esa mirada sospechosa clavada en mi- Edward, te conozco demasiado bien como para creerte ese "eso es todo" - Dijo Carlisle con una mirada divertida- Vamos hijo, puedes confiar en mi, ya lo sabes.

-Por supuesto, lo se Carlisle. Solo dame tiempo ,aun no puedo o mejor dicho; no sé que me esta sucediendo- Coloqué dos dedos en el tabique de mi nariz.

-Todo el tiempo que necesites, solo recuerda confiar en mi- Me recordó mi padre, a veces sentía no merecer la buena familia que me había tocado tener.

-Gracias, papá- Salí de aquella habitación con una sonrisa pintada en mi rostro que desapareció instantáneamente al ver lo que tenia parado justo frente a mi.

Una pequeña niñita de cabello en puntas con una gran sonrisa maliciosa, Alice.

-¡Edward!- Canturreó Alice con un Jasper dándome una mirada de disculpas a su lado.

-Alice, baja la voz- Dije medio en broma, no me podía enojar con ella.

-No no no Edward, no cambies el tema, ven conmigo –Dijo Alice halándome la camisa.

De un momento a otro estaba en la habitación de Alice sentado frente a su espejo y a su gran –y cuando digo gran, es muy gran- estuche de maquillajes y al otro lado su inmensamente grande y deslumbrante armario.

Ya me avecinaba a lo que estaba por venir, digamos que Alice puede ser muy predecible a veces.

-¡Manos a la obra!- Gritó Alice, dando saltitos.

_¡Jesús, Ayuda!_ . Fue lo ultimo que pude implorar antes de que mi desquiciada hermana comenzara con su alocada idea.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**:/ Lo sientooooo, me tarde demasiado. Siempre subo a cada dos días pero es que los examenes del colegio me estan matando -Escusas, escusas, se que lo son pero son verdaderas-. Pero ... ¡Sorpresa! saqué 19 en uno de ellos ^^ ¡Al fin!.**

**Me gustó mucho como terminé este chapter! -¡Yay, vamos por el 7mo capitulo!- :O ¿A que le someterá Alice a Edward? y ¿Por qué? lo veremos en el proximo chapter, claro.**

**¡ Gracias por sus pocos RR! Aunque sean pocos , Gracias a esas fieles seguidoras que siempre estan apoyandome en los chapters y a las nuevas caras que han ido apareciendo muy poco a poco en los RR ^^ ¡Gracias a todos! .**

**Besos, Becky . **


	8. Fue un error, un impulso

**DISCLAIMER: Casi todos los personajes son de nuestra Stephenie Meyer.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Alice, ¿Qué diablos haces?-exclamé escurriéndome en aquella silla.

-Calla hermanito, deja que la gran Alice trabaje a gusto- ella estaba metida de pies a cabeza en el armario buscando algo – y debo añadir, sacando todo al mismo tiempo-.

-Solo explícame una cosa- dije exasperado-Por favor, ¿Para que es todo este arreglo?- proseguí un poco más calmado. Si una cosa conocía de mi hermana era que el método grita-sin-parar no servía en ella.

-Bien- escupió las palabras entre dientes- Era una sorpresa, pero tu, niño tonto lo arruinas todo-Prosiguió con las manos en su cintura- He tenido una visión, saldrás con Michelle esta noche a…a un lugar muy especial- ella estaba bloqueando su mente … otra vez.

-Sigo sin entender, ¿Por qué tanto bodorrio?.

-No es ningún «bodorrio»- exclamó Alice, imitando fallidamente mi voz-Esto es un fashion emergency, no tengo tiempo de comprarte un traje de noche así que necesito que te pruebes el Smoking de mi querido Jasper.

Me entrego el Smoking y me ordenó probármelo.

Alice silbó por lo bajo cuando me vio con el traje puesto, yo bufé.

-Nada mal- Acertó una Alice orgullosa de si misma- Ahora si, puedes ir y citar a Michelle - Al revisar mi reloj faltaban 15 minutos para entrar a clases.

Asentí y me despedí de una sonriente Alice.

Al estar en mi volvo dispuse varios minutos en el tema. ¿Por qué iba a invitar a Michelle a cenar en "un lugar especial"?, ¿Cuál era ese lugar especial?.

Creo que yo sabía perfectamente la respuestas a esas preguntas.

MPDV:

Cerré mi casillero con precaución, no quería azotar la escuela con la ira que me invadía esta mañana… que no duró exactamente lo que esperaba ya que al voltear me encontré con la imagen perfecta de un dios griego.

-Edward- Saludé como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Michelle- Me siguió el juego.

-Tienes derecho a saludarme ya que ayer te fuiste sin siquiera un adiós de tu parte- Odie como sonó mi voz, totalmente frágil.

Edward me ofreció una rápida sonrisa.

-Preferiría dejar ese tema a un lado, quiero hablarte de algo- Su voz se tornó tan dulce que toda mi resistencia y chocancia se esfumó.

Asentí.

-Michelle- Tomó mi dos manos entre las suyas sutilmente- ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo?-Sus palabras hicieron que mis ojos se abrieran de par en par y que en mi estomago reapareciesen las usuales mariposas.

- Esto… Si- algo me calificaba era decir las cosas sin pensarlo dos veces (aunque claramente diría que si de igual modo).

Son cálida sonrisa entibió cada parte de mi ser luego se acercó a mi y poso su suave boca en mi frente, enviándome oleadas de ternura con ese gesto.

-Vamos, entremos a clases-Susurró.

Asentí.

Esta de más decir que Edward y yo permanecimos el resto de la clase mirándonos mutuamente. Luego me llevó a mi casa y me aseguró venirme a buscar a las 6 para llevarme a cenar.

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación en busca de algo para colocarme.

Luego de mucho buscar encontré una linda blusa color blanco y un pantalón ajustado que hacían contraste con unas bonitas zapatillas blancas de tacón.

Raramente alisé mi cabello en dejándolo rulo en algunas puntas, dándole un toque natural.

Preparé lo mi atuendo y me lo coloque luego de haberme aseado y sutilmente maquillado –solo un poco de rímel, brillo labial y sombra-.

No esta mal.

Lista para salir, tomé mi par de aretes de plata –regalo de mi madre al estar muy pequeña- y las coloque en mis orejas.

El pito del volvo sonó desde afuera, avecinando la noche que me aguardaba.

Al entrar al flamante volvo me encontré atónita con lo que mis ojos veían gustosos.

Edward llevaba un Smoking negro con una corbata blanca y un pequeño ramillete de rosas rojas en sus manos sin olvidar la ansiosa sonrisa que le acompañaba.

-Michelle- Sus ojos centellearon acompañados de una deslumbrante sonrisa-Te ves… hermosa- Prosiguió. Esas simples palabras produjeron eco en mi estomago; revolviéndolo y trayendo a miles de mariposas con ello.

-Edward-Saludé, sonrojándome hasta las tripas-Tú también te ves genial.

Más que genial, espectacular, asombroso, sexy, guapo…

El me miró de arriba abajo, como si quisiera inspeccionarme desde cada ángulo existente y su mirada casualmente se detuvo en mis apretados jeanes.

Me sentí rara ante tal cosa. Primero porque Edward nunca me había visto de esa forma. Segundo porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo su mirada no me incomoda tanto. Tercero, no sabía que hacer en estos momentos.

Carraspee mi garganta, atrayendo su atención en mi rostro.

Sus ojos estaban un poco más ensombrecidos de lo común y su rostro se denotaba algo aturdido.

El se revolvió el cabello con incomodidad y miro a todos lados. Oh dios, nunca lo había visto hacer eso, se veía tan… ¿adolescente?.

Pareció recordar algo ya que abrió los ojos avergonzado.

-Son para ti, Michelle- Dijo, acercándose peligrosamente para darme el ramillete de rosas –algo acrujentadas, debo añadir (aunque a de ser por su incomodidad causa de mis jeans, no tuve que haberme puesto esto)- al darme el ramillete tomo mi cabeza entre sus manos y por un segundo pensé que iba a recibir un beso en los labios de su parte… pero no fue así, el cambió de dirección y me dio un rápido y tierno beso en la frente.

-Gracias Edward-Una tonta sonrisa bailaba en mi rostro desde el momento en que me dio las flores, ya nos encontrábamos llegando al local de la cena. Era en Seattle.

Al bajarnos del auto entramos a un pequeño y acogedor local de comida italiana.

Una valiente chica corrió a la entrada para recibirnos o podría decir… recibir a Edward ya que ni se había percatado de mi presencia.

-Bienvenidos- Dijo mirando exclusivamente a Edward con una sonrisa zángana en su rostro -¿Podría AYUDARTE en algo?, lo que sea- Prosiguió, ¡Ugh! .

-Si, si puedes AYUDARNOS en algo-Intervine dejándola atónita - ¿Podrías buscarnos una mesa, por favor?- Proseguí ,su ceño se frunció levemente-Por favor, búscanos una mesa, eso ofrecen las meseras, mesas, nada más - Le ofrecí la sonrisa más hipócrita que resguardaba para estos casos.

Sus pensamientos no se hacían a un lado todos estaban relacionados con lo mismo _«¿Pero quien se cree?» «¡Perra!_ »

Que dialecto tan bonito y educado tenía esta chica.

Escuché risitas provenientes de Edward, quien se encontraba a mi lado con una mirada divertida.

-Vengan por aquí, por favor- Nos guió con recelo la chica hasta una de las mesas-Aquí es, disfruten-Escupió, dejándonos solos.

Nos sentamos uno al frente del otro.

-Que bonito de su parte, ¿verdad, Edward?.

El se carcajeo y me miró fijamente.

-Sabes, este lugar es especial para mi - Su voz se tornó dulce de nuevo-Aquí vine con Bella por primera vez-Sonrió.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte que compartas algo así conmigo- Me sonrojé levemente, pero no con eso pude quitar los ojos de su perfecto rostro tallado en mármol.

El tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Pero definitivamente Bella no habría echo eso- Se carcajeo, hablando sobre el tema de la chica de la pizzería.

-Digamos que soy diferente a tu Bella- Me encogí de hombros, bajando la mirada.

-Y por eso te quiero- ¿Me he vuelto loca o mi mente esta delirando?. ¿Acababa de escuchar decir a Edward Cullen que me quería?.

Subí bruscamente la mirada buscando en la suya un indicio de broma pero encontré todo lo contrario. El me miraba serio e indiferente.

-Esto… ¿Qué acabas de decir?-Necesitaba reconfirmar que lo que mis oídos habían escuchado era cierto.

-¿Yo?-Me miraba totalmente extrañado -¿Definitivamente Bella no habría echo eso?-Repitió lo que había dicho poco antes de lo otro que yo realmente quería escuchar.

-No- Exclamé-Después de eso, ¿Qué dijiste?- Mi cara enrojeció, necesitaba escuchar eso de nuevo.

-Michelle, no he dicho nada después de eso- Hablo lentamente, como si con una atrasada mental estuviera tratando.

Eso me dolió y me avergonzó.

-No soy tarada, gracias- Bufé, mirándolo con brusquedad.

Su rostro de descompuso y su ceño se frunció.

-NO quise decir eso- Respondió duramente- Sabes que no quise referirme a ti de tal manera, discúlpame- Sus manos apretaron dulcemente las mías aun unidas.

Bajé mi mirada recorriendo cada centímetro de la adoraba piel de sus manos unidas con las mías.

-Lo se, disculpa aceptada.

El sonrió torcidamente.

-¿Buenas noches, ¿Qué desean ordenar?-Una voz me sacó de mis cavilaciones, voltee la mirada y me encontré con una chica de grandes ojos verdes y una sonrisa dirigida a Edward.

Bufé, era imposible espantarlas todas.

-Buenas noches- Saludé, la chica se percató de mi presencia y se sonrojo furiosamente bajando la mirada. Me reí bajito–¿Me podrás traer una pasta napolitana?, por favor.

-Claro- Ella asintió marcando lo dicho en su libreta de ordenes- ¿Ustedes desea algo, señor?.

-No, gracias.

Edward ofreció una amable sonrisa y la mesera se retiro.

Edward tomó mi mano con la suya de manera sutil.

-Entonces ¿estoy perdonado?- Esto era trampa, ¿Quién podría negarse con su gélida piel tan cerca?.

-Por supuesto, lo sabes- Me carcajee.

-Dime, ¿Has hecho algún amigo en Forks?.

-¿Además de ti?.

-Además de mi- Sonrió .

-No- Bajé la mirada .

-Deberías,-Su tono de voz fue desaprobatorio-¿Por qué no te juntas con Angela y Ben?- Prosiguió-Ellos son buenas personas.

Asentí, tomando su consejo.

-Pues mañana intentaré socializar, no te prometo nada-Respondí divertida.

El bufó y rodo los ojos.

-Si es por el tema de sociabilidad te aseguro que no tendrás problemas-Masculló-Esos tontos fallecen por ti.

-Oh, no me lo recuerdes-Respondí, tomando el tabique de mi nariz entre mis dedos dramáticamente.

El se carcajeo.

-¿Edward?.

-¿Si?-El ya sabia a donde iría esta conversación

-¿Tienes algo que decirme?.

-Si-Asintió

-Se trata de Bella, ¿cierto?-

-Si- El nudo en su garganta bajó y cerro los ojos sutilmente-¿No te molestaría si contara absolutamente todo? , necesito desahogarme con alguien.

-Ningún problema- Respondí lanzándole una sonrisa alentadora.

Me quedé atónita luego de escuchar aquella historia sacada de un cuento de hadas hasta cierta parte. Vampiros, humanos y nada más ni nada menos que hombres lobos –Debía admitir, me llamaba la atención este tal Jacob.-

Las piernas me temblaban y sabía que mi rostro estaba bañado en una pequeña capa de sudor por la concentración.

-¿Estas bien?-Edward me veía con preocupación regañándose por haberme dicho lo anterior.

-S-si, no te preocupes.

Luego de comer Edward me llevó hasta mi casa –no sin antes haber besado mi mejila haciendo que mi muerto corazón deseara revivir-.

Suspiré y cerré los ojos fuertemente.

Las mariposas llegaron de nuevo a mi estomago al recordar la cena de hoy; Jesus, había sido maravilloso.

Al día siguiente el pito del flamante volvo se escuchó afuera por la mañana. Dios, esto se esta haciendo un habito.

Rapidamente me asee y decidi ponerme algo más...liberado.

Conseguí unos mini-shorts de jeanes luciendo mis largas y níveas piernas y una camiseta suelta verde con unas sandalias.

Bajé los escalones y mi papá se encontraba ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

-Hola papá.

-Hola hija- Dijo alegre-¿Cómo te fue ayer con Edward?.

Me tensé. ¿Quién le había dicho?.

-Oh, vamos , hija, te oí cuando salías en cuclillas por la sala.

-Era para no despertarte- Bajé la mirada.

-Lo se, gracias.

Una sonrisa danzó en mi rostro, quedándose empastada hasta después de despedirme de mi padre.

Me subí en el flamante volvo y Edward me miró de arriba abajo con un leve oscurecimiento en sus ojos.

-Hola-Saludé.

-No vas a ir a el colegio así- Frunció el ceño notoriamente.

-¿Disculpa?- ¿Quién se creía?, El no era nadie para prohibirme que usar y que no –Edward- Respiré hondo y boté el aire que se acumuló en mis pulmones por la impresión- Creo que puedo elegir yo SOLA mi tipo de ropa- Sisee enojada.

-Y yo que lo hice pensando que te iba a gustar con esto, que estúpida- Susurré para mis adentros.

El rostro de Edward se descompuso en una mueca de dolor.

-Michelle, por favor, repite lo que acabas de decir- Su intensa mirada provocó un vuelco en mi estomago y en mi muerto corazón.

-Yo…yo me vestí así porque pensé que te agradaría- No era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos, no en este momento. Tomé aire y proseguí-Edward, yo no pensé que tu… a ti… no te gustar…

-SSh-El dorso de su mano tocó mi mejilla suavemente, enviándome descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo-Michelle, mírame.

¿Mirarlo?, Mirarlo en estos momentos haría que mi poco autocontrol se esfumara.

-Por favor, mírame- Susurró en mi oído, su suave y dulce aliento casi me hacia hiperventilar ¿Los inmortales podían hiperventilar?, pues yo podía.

Subí mi mirada buscando sus ocres dorados, su mirada estaba gritándome comprensión.

-Por supuesto que me gusta como te ves, me gusta demasiado, ese es el problema.

Sentía que iba a sufrir un desmayo. ¿He oído mal?. No, Edward acababa de decir que yo le gustaba.

Edward puso la palma de una de sus manos en mi pierna descubierta por el short, mandando vuelcos a mi estomago.

-E-Edward-Su rostro se estaba acercando peligrosamente, el veía mis ojos profundamente junto con mis labios y por supuesto, mi autocontrol estaba bajo la línea de nuevo.

-¿Hm?- Preguntó con un brillo peculiar en sus ojos, su otra mano agarró sutilmente mi rostro, ese extraño brillo en su mirada se esfumó dejando a su paso otro desconocido.

El acortó la distancia chocando sus labios contra los míos en un beso suave, dulce, y cargado de …¿Amor?. En estos momento no razonaba, solo disfrutaba. La mano que se encontraba en mi pierna tomó el otro extremo de mi rostro sutilmente, como si fuera una pequeña muñeca de cristal la cual se podría romper –mientras yo era todo lo contrario-, ¿Qué pasaría luego de esto?. No lo se y ¿saben algo? No me importa, daría todo por otro beso como este.

Edward se separó de mi con sus ojos cerrados y sus hermosos labios hinchados y aunque fue rápido la vi, vi una sonrisa bailando en su rostro por una milésima de segundo.

Cuando sus ocres dorados se abrieron ya no estaban cargados de ternura, su ceño se frunció y su rostro se volvió indiferente.

Agarró las llaves del auto y lo encendió tomando el camino hacia el colegio.

Bajé la mirada. ¿Por qué no decía algo de una maldita vez?.

Suspiré.

-Edward.

-Lo siento- me cortó con un tono serio y distante. Sabía que eso que llevaba en su rostro marmolado era tan solo una mascara, una mascara que resguardaba todas sus emociones reales.

-No.

-Si, lo siento- Me cortó de nuevo ¿Por qué tenía que comportarse así?, yo no lo sentía.

Edward respiró despacio y cerró sus ojos.

-Fue un error Michelle, un impulso- Siseó, sus ojos me miraron por una cantidad de tiempo y luego volteó la mirada a la ventana.

Así pasó en el restó del camino, mirando por la ventana ausente.

Sentía que me iba a asfixiar en este diminuto espacio repleto de mascaras y sentimientos falsos, quería romper sus reglas, tan solo deseaba leer su mente y ver que había ahí, porque la mía era un revoltijo en este momento.

Al llegar al colegio me bajé rápidamente del carro azotando la puerta de copiloto a mi paso, ¿Entonces para el solo fue un impulso?, ¿Un maldito impulso?.

-Michelle- Su familiar voz pronunció mi nombre haciendo mariposas en mi estomago.

Voltee en dirección suya bruscamente.

-Tu mochila-Me la entregó y siguió caminando

-Gracias- Mascullé.

*

Llegó la hora de el almuerzo y decidí tomar su consejo.

**Flashback:**

-Dime, ¿Has hecho algún amigo en Forks?.

-¿Además de ti?.

-Además de mi- Sonrió .

-No- Bajé la mirada .

-Deberías,-Su tono de voz fue desaprobatorio-¿Por qué no te juntas con Ángela y Ben?- Prosiguió-Ellos son buenas personas.

**Flashback termina.**

¿Ángela y Ben?. Busqué entre todas las personas y sus mentes, que estaban en las variadas mesas. Encontré una chica de cabello negro y otro un chico de ojos achinados. Al ver sus mentes confirmé que eran ellos y se encontraban con otros dos chicos más, por cierto, estaba el que me coqueteo el primer día en la clase de mi padre.

Respiré hondo y fui con mi bandeja de comida a sentarme con ellos.

La chica me saludó algo extrañada.

-Hola Angel,Ben- saludé.

El chico, Ben, tenía su boca entre abierta y me miraba de arriba abajo ; me sentía como un pedazo de carne.

-Hola- Saludó Ángela alegremente, era simpática -¿Quieres sentarte?-Prosiguió, dando una palmada en la silla que estaba a su lado derecho.

-Por supuesto- Coloqué mi bandeja en la mesa y me senté. Esta gente no era tan mala con pensaba.

Mike silbó por lo bajo.

Pervertido.

Le mandé una mirada asesina.

-Hola, soy Jessica- Me saludó la chica que estaba a su lado. Su voz era un poco… incomoda.

-Hola, Michelle- Esbocé una gran sonrisa hipócrita.

-Mañana iremos a la Push ¿Quieres venir, Michelle?- El chico, Ben, no era tan malo.

Del otro lado de la sala estaba Edward sentado con sus hermanos, un pequeño gruñido salió de su interior

Bufé y rodé los ojos.

-Claro, será divertido- Mi muerto corazón dio un vuelco al recordar que allí vivía la manada, eso me había contado Edward.

Jacob.

No entendía porque este hombre lobo me llamaba tanto la atención, pero quería saber más de el.

-Bien, nos encontraremos mañana en la mañana allá, ¿Te parece?.

Oí un leve gruñido proveniente de Edward.

Fruncí el ceño, yo no significaba nada para el, el no tenía derecho sobre mi en nada, "fue un impulso"; como dijo él.

-Por supuesto.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hola chicas :O ¡Whoa! ¿Que les pareció el kiss kiss de estos dos? Edward es un aguafiestas ahaha. Ajá, Michelle irá a la Push y conocerá a la manada. ¿Que pasará? :O Edward está molesto porque se va a la Push! ^^ pero ya saben lo cabeza dura que es Michelle, asi que.... **

**¿Que les pareció el look de Michelle para el colegio? ;) hahah A Edward se le oscurecieron los ojos, soy nueva haciendo escenas de estas y pues no quedo muy bien xD, pero iré mejorando.**

**Mi fic Nobody Knows tardará un poco en ser actualizado ya que lo quiero hacer muy bien y pues no tengo mucho tiempo, este capitulo lo hice en la sala de espera de el odontologo :) Hahah ^^ **

**¡Sorpresa!, les tengo un adelanto del proximo capitulo:**

Su cabello era marron chocolate y lacio, su piel trigeña y sus grandes ojos negros no hacian más que darle vuelcos a mi corazón, el resto de la manada venía con él.

-No soy un vampiro- Volví a negar con la cabeza -¿Por qué no lo pueden ver?, Mi olor es diferente.

El alfa de la manada me gruñó.


	9. No puede ser lo que estoy pensando

Salí del instituto lo más rápido que me era posible a paso humano el torbellino que se me avecinaba.

Ahí estaba Edward con las manos en sus bolsillos, el ceño fruncido y una mirada calculadora puesta solo en mi.

Hice una mueca que al parecer divirtió un poco su amargura, pero no la aplacó; no, por supuesto que no la aplaco.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto del volvo y yo me monté en el auto.

-Michelle- empezó, tomando aire y cerrando los ojos como si con una niña pequeña tratase.

Fruncí el ceño pero no dije nada, no quería ser yo la ultima gota que derramara el vaso.

-¿Por qué lo haces?- me sentía indefensa ante sus miradas y ante sus palabras y al momento en que el dijo esto sus ojos llamearon levemente con dolor.

Tomé aire preparada para darle una respuesta a su pregunta. Pero el me cortó alzando una mano en señal de que no hablara.

-¿Por qué te expones tu sola?, quiero decir, ¿No sabes lo peligroso que son esos _perros?- _pude notar un leve atisbo de celos en su tono y al levantar la mirada comprobé que en sus ojos también lo había.

Sonreí involuntariamente.

-¿De que te ríes?- su curiosidad hacia que su ceño se frunciera levemente-¿El asunto te da risa?.

Negué con la cabeza bruscamente no queriendo que se apresurara a hacer una conclusión inexacta.

-Estas celoso, Edward- le miré divertida, su cara fue de sorpresa para luego cambiar a la usual mascara de sentimientos que estaba viendo tan seguidamente estos días pero ¡Ja! Yo había visto los bailar en su rostro.

-No es cierto.

-Si lo es.

-No.

-Si.

Rodé mis ojos al caer en cuenta de lo estúpido que se estaba volviendo el asunto.

-Déjalo así. Ahora, Edward yo iré a la Push y te prometo que regresaré con mis dos brazos, mis dos piernas y mi cabeza-reí en respuesta a lo que yo misma acababa de decir.

Las facciones de Edward se endurecieron y volteó la mirada al cielo ausentemente.

Su piel brillaba levemente, centelleando tan tenue que la pobre vista de un humano no lograría verlo, pero alguien como yo si.

No pude controlarme y toqué su marmoleada mejilla con mis manos, presenciando lo suave que era.

Esa estúpida mascara estaba de nuevo en su rostro tapando sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

-¿Por qué escondes tus sentimientos de mi?- Reprendí contra el un poco enfadada, pero no lo suficiente como debería estarlo.

Silencio.

-Edward, responde-Dije, mejor dicho, casi le rogué.

Silencio.

Quité mi mano de su mejilla y las acomode contra mi pecho enfadada; pero el sabía que no dejaría de insistir.

Tomé el permiso no dado de leer su mente encontrándome con la pequeña Cullen y una de sus raras visiones, Jacob me miraba con los ojos grandes y una sonrisa repleta de una hilera de dientes blancos mientras yo lo miraba a los ojos y veía desorbitante amor en ellos.

Oh no, no podía ser lo que estaba pensando.

-Edward- susurré-E-Edward esto no puede estar pasando; Jacob no puede estar imprimado de mi, simplemente no puede- Balbucee rápido, abrazándome del marmoleado pecho de el ángel que tenia a mi lado.

Su pecho temblaba suavemente y un pequeño jadeo salió de lo más profundo.

Pasó sus gélidas manos por mis cabellos y besó mi coronilla.

-Tranquila, todo estará bien- susurró en mi oído tratando de convencerme a mi y a si mismo.

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y descanse contra su pecho.

--------------------------------------

¡Hola!, lo se, este capitulo está cortísimo pero necesitaba actualizar ;) Esto lo acabo de escribir en un momento,Prometo que el próximo capitulo será largo, bien?. Gracias por los que se preocuparon por mi encuentro mejor. Hasta me habían llevado a la clínica a ver si era el virus H1N1 xD, lo se, bastante exagerado pero es mejor prevenir que lamentar (:

Un fuerte abrazo,


End file.
